1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus, a pattern group recording method, a tilt angle detection method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
A line-type inkjet printer (liquid ejection apparatus) having a head on which ejection openings are formed across the entire width of a recording medium has been known. In such an inkjet printer, to precisely eject ink onto a target position on the recording medium, it is necessary to, for example, line up the ejection openings on the head to be precisely orthogonal to the conveyance direction of the recording medium.